


The Creation of Life

by harmonica_dave



Series: Holy Harmonica Bible [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bible, Crack, Fluff, Harmonica Dave Cult, Holy Harmonica Bible, Holy Harmonica Dave, Lord and Savior, Worship, harmonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica_dave/pseuds/harmonica_dave
Summary: This is the story of the Creation of Life, and how this world became to be. How this world was prepared to house the holy Lord Harmonica Dave himself.All Hail Harmonica Dave.





	The Creation of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @f._.ckyou on Instagram for this lovely addition to our Holy Harmonica Bible.
> 
> All Hail Harmonica Dave

In the beginning Harmonica Dave created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of Harmonica

Dave was hovering over the waters.

And Dave said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. Dave saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. Dave called the light “day,” and the darkness  
he called “night.” And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day.

And Harmonica Dave said, “Let there be a fucking sky to separate water from the land.” So Dave made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it.  
And Dave said, “Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place,and let dry ground appear.” And it was so Dave called the dry ground “land,” and the gathered waters he called “seas.” And Dave saw that it was hella dope.

Then Dave said, “Let the land grow some dope plants.” And it was so. The land produced plants bearing seed and trees bearing fruit with seed. And Dave saw that it was hella dope.  
Later Dave said, “Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the vault of the sky.” Dave created the great creatures of the sea. And Dave saw that it was hella dope. Dave blessed them and said, “Make babies and fill the water in the seas. 

Dave got bored and said, “Let the land produce living creatures because I am lonely.” And it was so. Dave made the wild animals, and all the creatures that move along the ground look cool. And Dave saw that it was hella dope.

Then Dave said, “Let us make mankind in look like me because i'm hot.”  
So Dave created mankind in his own image;  
Dirk and Jake he created them.

Dave blessed them and said to them, “Be gay, fuck and make babies, rule over the animals because I said so.”  
Then Dave said, “I give you everything you want because you guys are cool.” And it was so.

Harmonica Dave saw all that he had made, and it was very cool and he was proud of himself because his creation was hella dope.  
All hail Harmonica Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask about the Cult.


End file.
